So What?
by HarukoU
Summary: Y esta noche, voy a demostrarte que estoy bien. ¡Estoy genial! Y tú eras sólo instrumento.


**Parejas: **SasuGaa, ShikaNaru, SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Pero Kishimoto-sama debería de alquilarmelo por un tiempo ¬u¬

**!: **-No me malinterpretis. Me gusta el SasuNaru, sólo que me apetecía escrbir algo _diferente_.

- El fic está basado en la canción So What de Pink.

- Lenguaje obceno.

- Universo alterno.

* * *

_Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea asi  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti...  
_

Esa tarde me sentía bastante…liberado. Supongo que perdí a mi novio, no sé a dónde se fue, pero si con quien se fue. Con la ropa más negra que había encontrado en mi armario, salí hacia el local donde se celebraría la graduación. Por ser el bajista de la banda del instituto debía de llegar 2 horas antes para ensayar. Y al llegar me encontré nada más y nada menos que con mi ex Naruto y su nuevo ligue.

Él y Shikamaru Nara se daban un morreo de muerte. Les mire asqueado. No es que no me doliera que Uzumaki me hubiese dejado esa misma mañana, no, no era eso. Solo que me pongo a pensar; ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Entonces sentí como alguien llamaba mi atención con la mano. Gaara me saludaba animadamente y sostenía en sus manos la guitarra eléctrica roja que tanto me gustaba, pues era el mismo tono de color que tenía su cabello y la ropa negra que llevaba le hacía ver tan…

-Se te cae la baba, Sasuke- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza refiriéndose a ellos. Yo le sonreí sarcásticamente y cuando pasé a su lado para subirme al escenario le solté una palmada en el culo. Este se rio divertido y me siguió.

- Mas bien el vomito, colega.

Empezamos a ensayar por un buen rato y la gente empezaba a llegar. Tocamos todas las canciones que nos pedían y el público parecía disfrutar con cada nota. Eso me gustaba, y sobre todo me gustaba la forma en que Gaara se acercaba a mí y como me miraba con sus provocadores ojos aguamarina. Y también me encantaba como los ojos de Naruto, viajaban de los labios de Shikamaru hacia los míos, con una pizca de celos casi imperceptible.

Llegó el descanso y me dirigí hacia el mini bar. Le pedí un Vodka al camarero y empecé a beberlo. Una, dos y tres copas. Algo que odio de mi es que el alcohol se me sube demasiado rápido a la cabeza. Y cuando Naruto se me acercó veía su cabello como si fuese fluorescente y sus ojos parecían morados. Yo, parecía drogado, en vez de borracho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No esperas ni 24 horas después de que te haya dejado para tirarte a otro?- La rabia, con los efectos de la exquisita bebida, estaba a flor de piel y sus palabras fueron como un combustible para que mi puño se cerrara y le diese con toda mi fuerza en la boca y le dejara tendido en el suelo.

-Mira quién habla, gilipollas.-Las palabras escupidas con todo el desprecio del mundo, hicieron que se levantara y me mirara desafiante a los ojos. Él era tan hermoso. Sí que me dolía, demasiado como para creérmelo. Por eso no quería aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo anoche a esta misma hora, estaba con él en la cama, teniéndole debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre como un poseso. Y ahora no le tengo, sino que está enfrente de mí mirándome con rabia y asco.

- Que te quede una cosa clara, putón de mierda. Si te dejé, mis razo…-Le tapé la boca con mi mano. Pude notar como su sangre caliente se colaba entre mis dedos y sus labios tan suaves como siempre ahora estaban secos y rajados.

- El que habla aquí ahora soy yo.- Y me di la vuelta, dejándole como una piedra. Para esos momentos la sala estaba en completo silencio y todas las miradas posadas en nosotros. Caminé con la cabeza bien alta hasta el escenario y me mordí el labio inferior. Acomodándome el pelo y un poco mareado tome el micrófono bruscamente, haciendo que un chillido invadiera la estancia. Se lo iba a decir, se lo iba a decir todo. Pude distinguir los ojos aguamarina de Gaara mirarme burlón y con aprobación entre la multitud.

- ¿Y qué, Naruto? Sigo siendo una estrella de rock, con mis movimientos rockeros.- Pensé para mis adentros que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco- ¡Y no te necesito! ¿Adivina qué? Ahora que hemos terminado me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Y esta noche, voy a demostrarte que estoy bien. ¡Estoy genial! Y tú eras un instrumento. ¿Y qué si estoy borracho?- La rabia se me volvió a subir al escuchar los murmullos de la gente y me tambaleé un poco- Vete a la mierda.

Con una carcajada un poco demente me baje del escenario. Vi que dos figuras se dirigían hacia mí. Gaara, ahora preocupado y un poco serio y Shikamaru, haciéndose el machote, seguramente para defender a _su_ novio. Naruto estaba paralizado, con los ojos nublados y el odio había desaparecido de su cara. Me daba igual, me tenía que dar igual.

-¡Eh, nenaza! ¿Vas a defender a tu zorrita?- Al gritarle eso, pude ver como su cara se contraía de la rabia.

Shikamaru apartó a Gaara de un empujón y venía gritando todas las palabras ofensivas que se le podían ocurrir. Qué más decir, que yo le aparté a él con una fuerza que no supe ni de donde salió y seguí adelante mirando a Gaara con una mirada que rogaba '_acompáñame'_ y me dirigí hacia el baño. Podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí y eso me alivió. Pero también podía sentir como las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. Podía sentir como mis manos temblaban y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban.

Al pasar por la puerta de los baños, me puse enfrente del primer váter que vi y vomité todo lo que tenía dentro. Ojalá hubiera podido sacar también el dolor y la desesperación. Me lavé la cara para quitarme el sudor y al incorporarme me encontré con los ojos tristes de Gaara, que me miraban con preocupación y ternura.

-Sé que suena fácil decirlo,- Las palabras que salían de sus labios eran como una música relajante que me hacia querer dormir y no despertar.- pero pasa de él. No sabe lo que se pierde.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Ojalá me dejes averiguarlo- La mirada insinuadora que me dedicó hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo y sus fuertes y perfectos brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

Después de todo, parecía que esta situación no iba a ser tan mala.

* * *

_ decidme que os pareció, pero no me matéis, please xDD_


End file.
